


Two Cups of Coffee

by sohns



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, this is super soft because i am in love with eric :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohns/pseuds/sohns
Summary: "A boy like you, so handsome and tall, and no girlfriend? I doubt that," The older lady remarked with a smirk on her countenance, passing Younghoon his two cups of coffee. The cups of coffee being the cause of this unfortunate conversation. "Nope, no girlfriend."





	Two Cups of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back with another fic! i'm quite proud of this one because i think it's better than my last one hehe ~ i know bbangbbangcross isn't a common ship but i hope you still enjoy this nonetheless!! i adore eric and younghoon both so much so i was really happy writing this <3

"A boy like you, so handsome and tall, and no girlfriend? I doubt that," The older lady remarked with a smirk on her countenance, passing Younghoon his two cups of coffee. The cups of coffee being the cause of this unfortunate conversation. "Nope, no _girlfriend_."

Younghoon admits that this isn't the first time he's found himself in such a situation, people constantly curious about his love life for reasons he may never understand. However, he's glad they bring it up because every time they do, he ends up with a smile on his face and warm happiness in his heart, just like the state he's in now. Every time they ask who's the coffee for, every time they ask who's the 'lucky one', he's reminded of the deepest eyes which he enjoys staring into when they're in bed, wrapped up together feeling nothing but the comfort of each other's presence. He's reminded of the softest hands which although are dry and much smaller than his, can slow down the pace of his heart especially when he gets too nervous. He's reminded of the most golden heart which never fails to put others before itself, which never fails to remind Younghoon every day why he's so madly in love. He's reminded of the boy whom he never thought he'd end up with, Eric.

Younghoon carries the coffees with great care and giggles when he's reminded of the time he made Eric drop his coffee from laughing too hard, right here on this street. At that time, Younghoon never could've predicted how hard he'd fall for the younger boy. It's crazy how it never crossed his mind, not even once, that maybe he was trying especially hard to make Eric smile and laugh because of the fact that it was his own heart that flutters at such a sight.

He remembers the daunt he felt the night he realised that it was only Eric whom he wanted next to him, that it was only Eric that could made him smile even when he was going through the absolute worst of days, and that it was only Eric's hand that he wanted to hold, only Eric's eyes that he wanted to drown in, only Eric's lips that he wanted to leave sweet kisses on. Yes, he for sure remembers the daunt. Nonetheless, he also remembers the hopefulness, the imaginations, the possibilities that caused for excitement to elicit from the inmost of his heart. Eric makes Younghoon the happiest he could be, and that's exactly why he's never failed to thank Eric every day since so.

Eric is naturally altruistic, Younghoon knows that. Helping and caring for people was Eric's second nature. Ever since knew the boy, he's noticed the way he instinctively runs to open the door for the elderly in front of them or the way he nonchalantly looks for the remote and places it in the middle when the show's almost ending so that the rest of them didn't need to break into a fuss to find it. However, now that Younghoon could get away with any show of affection for the boy, he's been showering him with gifts, loves and favours that he'd always long to do but had always been too afraid of making his feelings obvious. Instead of always giving, Younghoon is the one now who can give everything, while Eric takes. Although it's almost ridiculous to others, this makes Younghoon feels like he's walking on air.

That's exactly why Younghoon is walking back with two coffees in his hand, one for him and one for the one that lights up his world. He almost rejected the idea of going out to get them coffee just because of his laziness but now that it's coupled with a walk down memory lane, he's contented that he went anyway. It makes Younghoon so glad that this is how what he used to refer to as a "dumb crush" turned out to be. It makes Younghoon so glad to know that the cute boy who talks a little too much turned out to be the one who's keeping him sane. It makes Younghoon so glad to know that if anytime he thinks Eric is, indeed, talking too much, he can easily shut him up with a kiss.

Younghoon's climbing up the stairs to the apartment when he promises to never let go of this miracle the world gave him. He promises to protect him from what he used to not be able to, he promises to give him the comfort he needs, he promises to love him unconditionally and he promises that no matter what, Eric will always be as happy as he makes him when they're together.

The questions echoes in his mind, "So who's the lucky girl?" Younghoon scoffs at that. There's no 'lucky girl' but there is indeed a 'lucky boy' and that is Younghoon for everyday that he is in love with Eric and Eric is in love with him.


End file.
